The present invention relates to methods for downloading and managing test tools of test systems, and more particularly, to a method for downloading and managing a test tool of a test system having a test service server and a tested machine.
In a conventional test system, a tested machine needs to be installed and loaded with a test tool prior to a test being applied thereto. Although the efficiency of using the test tool on performing the test for the tested machine is satisfactory, the prior preparation is rather time-consuming, that is, it is quite complex for loading the tested machine with the test tool, and proper adjustment and upgrading for the test tool are required in accordance with the increase in types of the tested machine and the change of the test environment, allowing the test for the tested machine to be performed with the optimal test tool.
Additionally, in application of the foregoing conventional method for managing the test tool of test system, the installation and loading of the test tool on each tested machine are performed by a user in person, rather than by mean of a network. Moreover, for the quicker loading of the test tool, a plurality of disks or CDs of the test tools are required, and thus problems in the preparation and distribution of the disks or CDs are generated. For example, for the tested machines distributed over various areas or countries, the use of the disks or CDs of the test tools is rather inconvenient. Therefore, the conventional method is inhered with drawbacks described as follows.
The tested machine is installed and loaded with the test tool prior to the test being applied thereto, wherein the loading process is rather complicated and needs the disks or CDs of the test tools which generate problems in preparation and distribution thereof.
The preparation of the disks or CDs of the test tools is time-consuming and costly if newly-edited or upgraded test tools are needed for the tested machines.
The current version of the test tools is hardly maintained.
As concluded from the above-mentioned, it is necessary to seek a method for downloading and managing a test tool of a test system, which allows a user to download a test tool from a test service server through a network, rather than to install the test tool in person or prepare disks or CDs of the test tools used for a tested machine. Moreover, if any adjustment or alteration for the tested machine is required during a test, the newly-edited or upgraded test tool is downloaded from the test service server. In addition, according to the increase in types of the tested machines and the change of the test environment, various test tools are available if necessary from the test service server so as to perform the test for the test machine with the optimal test tool.
In order to solve the foregoing drawbacks present in the conventional method for managing the test tool for the test system, a novel method for downloading and managing a test tool of a test system is proposed, which is applied to the test system having a test service server and a test machine. The test service server is connected with the tested machine through a network, allowing the tested machine to download the test tool from the test service server through the network and to be performed with the test in use of the downloaded test tool; that is, the test tool downloaded from the test service server is used to examine if the tested machine works properly. The test service server executes the managing process for the test tools, which includes the instructions of the test tools, explanation of the test process, layout of the tools and maintenance of versions. Moreover, the test service server provides the test tools through the network, so as to activate the start-up for a test for the tested machine. The start-up process is used to initiate the tested machine and to connect the tested machine and the test service server through the network, allowing the test tools to be downloaded from the test service server through the network. Then, the test for the tested machine can be performed with test conditions and user conditions for using the test tools being inputted to the test tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for downloading and managing a test tool of a test system having a test service server and a tested machine. The test service server is connected with the tested machines through a network, allowing a user to download the test tool from the test service server for using in the tested machine, so that the user does not need to install and loading the test tools in person or prepare disks or CDs of the test tools required for the tested machine. Moreover, the newly-edited or upgraded test tool can be downloaded from the test service server through the network in accordance with the adjustment or alteration for the tested machine. In addition, with the increase in types of the tested machines and the change of the test environment, various test tools are available if necessary from the test service server, so as to perform a test for the tested machine with the optimal test tool.
According to the above objectives, a method for downloading and managing a test tool of a test system is proposed in the present invention, which is applied to the test system having a test service server and a tested machine. The test service server is connected with the tested machine through a network, allowing a test tool in the test service server to be downloaded, installed and loaded through the network on the tested machine. The tested machine and the test service server can be located in different local area networks (LAN), wherein data transmission therebetween is accomplished by using internet and a browser, and the data obtained is displayed in the browser of the tested machine.
In the process for downloading and managing the test tool of the test system, the tested machine downloads the test tool from the test service server through the network which connects the tested machine and the test service server, wherein the downloaded test tool is used to examine if the tested machine works properly. The test service server executes the managing process for the test tools, which includes the instructions of the test tools, explanation of the test process, layout of the tools and maintenance of versions. Moreover, the test service server provides the test tools through the network, so as to activate the start-up for a test for the tested machine. The start-up process is used to initiate the tested machine and to connect the tested machine and the test service server through the network, allowing the test tools to be downloaded from the test service server through the network. Then, the test for the tested machine can be performed with test conditions and user conditions for using the test tools being inputted to the test tools.
In use of the method for downloading and managing a test tool of a test system of the invention, the test tool is downloaded through the network for using in the tested machine instead of being installed and loaded on the tested machine by a user in person. As such, there is required no disk or CD of the test tools as previously described, particularly for the tested machines being located in different areas or countries, it is advantageous to utilize the network for obtaining the test tools from the test service server. If the tested machine is subjected to any adjustment or alteration in the test, the newly-edited or upgraded test tool is provided from the test service server through the network. Moreover, in accordance with the increase in types of the tested machines and the change of the test environment, various test tools are available in the test service server, so as to perform the test for the tested machine with the optimal test tool.